The Greybeards
]] Greybeards are an ancient and honored order that dwell in their mountain sanctuary High Hrothgar, which is located on the highest mountain peak in Skyrim, the Throat of the World. As absolute masters of Thu'um, or "the Voice", they live in absolute silence in order to better attune themselves to the voice of the sky. History and behavior When they speak, storms brew above High Hrothgar, and people are forced to evacuate due to the imminent danger of avalanches. They shout out Dovahkiin, and it rumbles through the world, and the mountains shake, such is their power, the last time that they spoke was when they announced the greatness of Tiber Septim. There are currently only five members of the Greybeards left. Four of the monks reside in High Hrothgar. Their Grand Master, Paathurnax, resides higher up on the Throat Of The World in constant meditation.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim Interactions Main quest The Greybeards are featured prominently in the main questline. When completing the Dragon Rising quests they call out for the Dragonborn, summoning him to them so that they may meet and test him. They also help the Dragonborn understand the unique power they wields. Words of Power Speaking to Arngeir may reveal new locations for Word Walls. Membership * Jurgen Windcaller (Founder) * Arngeir * Borri * Wulfgar * Einarth * Paarthurnax (Grand Master) Combat Upon attacking a member of the Greybeards, the Greybeards respond with the Ice Form shout to paralyze the attacker, utilizing a plethora of other shouts and spells. Unsuccessful pickpocket attempts cause them to attack as well. The Greybeards do not wield weapons and may engage in unarmed combat when foes reach melee range. Weapons dropped near the Greybeards are picked up and wielded by them. Flagged as essential, it is only possible to reduce their health to a low level. After this, they crouch down until their health regenerates and resume battle with their attacker. Using Unrelenting Force on a Greybeard to knock them off the mountain does not cause them to re-spawn. If a dragons appears near High Hrothgar, a Greybeard may attack it only if they are outside. Should this occur, other Greybeards emerge from High Hrothgar to assist in the battle. Equipment *Amulet of Talos *Various potion ingredients. *It is possible to obtain the Greybeard's Robe by using the Console commands. Dialogue *If the Dragonborn attempts to engage in conversation with any of the Greybeards in High Hrothgar besides Arngeir, they simply respond with a respectful greeting - "Dovahkiin" and a gentle bow. When they speak, the building shakes. *Killing Paarthurnax causes them to refuse to speak to the Dragonborn. Speaking to Arngeir after this event causes him to mediate near the ledge where the Whirlwind Sprint shout was learned. Approaching him there prompts him to use Unrelenting Force, knocking the Dragonborn off the cliff. Trivia *It is possible for the Dragonborn to boost Sneak and other combat levels by simply sneaking behind a meditating Greybeard, the Dragonborn becomes hidden and can repeatedly slash the back of a Greybeard. You must be careful during this method as if a Greybeard spots you, you will most likely be killed. Saving every few level rises is highly recommended. *Interestingly, the Greybeards make no reference to Ulfric Stormcloak. This is probably because they do not keep up with events going on outside High Hrothgar as they usually do not venture out. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Gallery Arngeir.jpg|Arngeir, one of the Greybeards elders. References Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Characters Category:Greybeards